Aishiteru My Otouto
by KurenaiYuki001
Summary: Zane was sure this new adopted kid was nothing but an idiot and he would not treat him like any brother of his. Yet here he was, protecting him like Syrus. But this kid, his whole family had secrets that were meant to be kept unheard.


**A/N: **Hi everyone, I just decided I needed to redo the story. The grammar sucked, and it didn't turn out the way I liked it.

**Pairings:** BondShipping(ZanexJaden), MajesticShipping(ZanexChazz), FianceShipping (AlexisxJaden),FriendShipping(ZanexAtticus), CharmerShipping (ReixJaden), HeroShipping(EdoxJaden) and more...But MIND you, the main couples are **BondShipping**,**SpiritShipping**,**MajesticShipping**, and **HeroShipping**!

**Warning:** This is Shonen-ai!...**NOT** Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own **Yu-Gi-Oh GX**!-Gasp- O.O;;

* * *

**A**_i_**s**_h_**i**_t_**e**_r_**u** _M_**y** _O_**t**_o_**u**_t_**o**.

**By:KurenaiYuki001**

_**-**_**C**_h_**a**_n_**g**_e_

* * *

**Z**ane Truesdale was perfect in every way possible, and almost everyone knew there was completely no flaws about him. Even his parents knew that, all but this new annoying adopted girly-boy of a brother he has. Zane perfectly thought this kid had brain damaged due to that certain accident, I mean.

Who wouldn't want the gorgeous Zane?...

Long dark blue green hair, beautiful fair ivory pale skin like or at least near porcelain glass, and his eyes. They were the most intruding, glamorous, enchanting dark crystal clear blue eyes. He was thin, yet muscular. He was tall at the young age of 13, which made girls even want him more. A guy would kill just to be in his shoes for a second, so, why wouldn't _he_ want him?...

Thus, here he was, sulking in his big room. His velvet red curtains closed, making the room more intimidating and darker. He laid, sprawled on his comfortable soft bed. That damn boy, the boy he tried to not like. It seems that one, that one had won at Zane's very own game. How pathetic, he thought angrily. He fell in love with someone who would and will never love him at all.

He decided to think about something or rather someone else, that will get the god damn traitor out of his mind.

But then, he could remember that day, the day his parents had told him the story of his new brother's past. Zane did not feel sorry nor pity the boy, it was useless. Pitying someone did not do any good, at least that's what he's been told, Their parents barely talked to them, they were always at a business trip one way or another. But Zane and Syrus knew their parents cared truly and deeply about them. There was only one way they would accompany dinner with them, and it was only if they had something very very important to talk to them about.

The beautiful 13 year old boy retraced the conversation he and his younger brother had with their parents in his head.

"_Well, you see, there's been and accident," Their mother says quietly. Her long black hair was put up in a messy bun, her pink lips covered with glossy crimson red lip-gloss, and her dark gray eyes looked sad. Zane decided he did not like the lip-gloss, they caused too much trouble. Especially when his mother kissed him on the cheek, leaving a nicely done lipstick mark._

"_W-what kind of a-accident?..." Questioned Syrus, looking innocent and curious at his mother and father. To him, it seemed scary unlike his older brother who seemed oddly enough, bored. _

_Their father sighed, he had Dark blue hair and golden eyes, the children did not get his eye color but his somewhat hair color. Although there had been some slight changes to the color. _

_Their father began, "A friend...a friend of ours...was murdered along with his whole family, except...his 11 year old son named Judai Yuki." After that statement, their mother burst into tears crying her heart out, while the golden eyed man comforted her. _

_Zane began to think about why it had anything to do with him. Sure, he could feel sorry, but that would so not solve nor help the problem. He sighed, and stared at his food for a couple of minutes, they looked around the dining room then to his food again. _

"_And...We, being Kenchiro's best friends...We adopted dear young Judai." Their father breathed out, looking at his food which was probably how Zane got that habit. _

_Zane being a gentlemen he was, choked on his serving of chicken and rice. Syrus smiled and his gray eyes twinkled in happiness, while Zane pounded his chest, succeeding in spitting the nicely mushed up chicken and rice back out to his plate. _

"_What?!" _

He sighed, "He's going to ruin my life reputation I worked so hard on." He turned around, sighing about his stupid pathetic life his parent's had given him. He decided he'll work out this plan, a plan to make that new kid's life horrible and miserable as his.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**The next day. **_

Judai had decided he didn't like this "Bob" guy. They kept on staring at each other, "Bob" would grin and he would frown. They rode in a sleek black limo, passing the cars by watching the people gawk at them. It was enjoyable, way too enjoyable for Judai. However, he could not let this emotion come out. If he did "Bob" would see, and he didn't want "Bob" to see. From what he thought, "Bob" deserved not to see.

"_Baka_," Judai smirked, as he watched "Bob" twitch in frustration. "Bob" was American and therefore, could not understand Japanese nor talk like Judai can. So technically, Judai had the advantages. The brunette was only 11 years old, yet had a very very evil mind, at least that's what "Bob" thought. What "Bob" did not know was that Judai could understand English as well as Japanese, they probably weren't informed that. Their job was just to pick up Judai and drive him to his new home, although the little 11 years old putted up a good fight.

"_Oi, Boku wa Kuro Neko, Senshu._" Oddly enough, Judai has said, "Oi, I am the black cat, bow." The brunette was just playing around with the fool's head, cruel, but you couldn't blame him, he was after all, a child. He could hear "Bob" growl in frustration.

He knew he had won this war, and they certainly knew that because no one could defeat the Almighty Judai Yuki, so they couldn't do anything about it.

He missed home,in Japan, it was much beautiful there. He missed his mother whispering soothing words when he was upset, or the sound of the young maids chattering and gossiping about the latest fashion, he missed the stories his father would tell, or the mysterious library his parents wouldn't let him go to in their manor. But those were just memories, and memories that he was sure to keep, why, because they will never ever be restored nor replaced. Judai was sure about that, positively sure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zane was pissed off more than usual, everyone could tell from the scowl forming on his handsome face. Somehow, he still looked handsome.

"Why the hell am I wearing slacks?" Today was the day their new family member was to come, and Zane wasn't so please about it. In fact, it was so obvious, even Syrus figured it out. Zane wasn't please about having an "adopted" brother. Although, Syrus was the complete opposite. The short boy was actually ecstatic of having someone around other than his older brother Zane and the maids.

Their parents had spent the day off to greet their new family member, they wanted to let them know that they will be there for them. Syrus could care less about the stupid speech their parents will give the boy, although Zane was quite mad about it.

Their mother smiled happily, "I've heard he's really really cute!" She nearly squealed, hugging her husband who looked emotionless like Zane. Their father liked to hide his emotions, but deep inside, he was just as ecstatic like Syrus and their heavenly mother. To Syrus, he was just like his mom and Zane was just like their father.

As they waited, a long black sleek limo pulled by, the body guards came out first. They were wearing black suits and sunglasses, giving Zane the impression of the people from the matrix. The maids hurriedly went into 2 separate evenly straight lines, no maid was out of place. They were getting ready to greet their so called family member.

Unlike what Zane thought was an ugly bratty boy was actually one generally cleaned short possibly pretty boy. The small boy came out and sticked his tongue out to the one American guy, and turned around smirking proudly. The boy looks like a girl, Zane thought almost up to the feeling of laughing at _his_ stupid imaginary thoughts.

"Good morning young master Judai Yuki." The maids greeted, each bowing down after another. Then loud squealing was heard, at least after Judai smiled his pretty boy smile and walked towards to the Truesdale family.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

While their mother was busy talking and chattering to the maids about "Judai's" room, their father had mumbled something about shopping and headed out, closing the door loudly with a large, "BUMP." When no one was looking or so he thought, the brunette smirked at the pre-teen and slipped away from the crowd of woman, minus Syrus,Zane, and him.

Although, unfortunately for Judai, Syrus saw and followed him, becoming very curious at what his new brother had to do or would do. Zane caught sight of his brother and followed him, he was oblivious to the fact that Judai who he was ordered to watch over from his mother was gone. But, unfortunately for Syrus, Judai surprising turned and shocked Syrus, by which making the teal haired boy fall on his bum on accident.

"Eh?...What's your name?..." Judai grinned, holding his hand. He didn't care if the boy had followed him, it didn't really matter. All he really did was go for a little walk, and maybe laugh when those two boy's mother will yell at them for not watching him. So far, his plan has failed, like usual. Maybe making friends with the enemy isn't so bad, Judai thought hoping that he was making the right choice.

Syrus grabbed the boy's hand and used it to hoist himself up to his feet. This boy's hand was soft and warm, unlike Zane's which were soft but cold at the same time. Maybe, he shall introduce himself, and he did so.

"I-I'm Syrus, Syrus T-Truesdale. Your new b-brother..." He stammered, looking timid and flustered as Judai was still grinning at him. Zane was right behind him, possibly glaring holes at the back of his dear little head. He quickly turned around to face his brother, like real men, might he had. He gapped, his brother was doing the most creepiest thing he had ever seen from him. Dear god, he prayed in his head, Why must the world be so weird today, he prayed silently. Of all the things his older brother could do, why was he smiling creepily. It was so unexpected, it wouldn't be a surprise when Zane could just come in and sneer at everyone who checked him out, but instead, his dear older brother was smiling?!...Maybe the world has gone insane...

But then again, Zane did look beautiful when he smiled, Syrus thought. Then shook his head trying to get all those bad mental images out of his innocent mind.

Judai smiled right back at Zane, it was as thought they were having a smiling contest, perhaps?...Then all of a sudden, the brunette sticked his tongue out and Zane did the favor back, making Syrus blink at Zane's sudden move. While they kept sticking their tongue in and out, they kept making these weird noises...

"Nyah!!..."

"Neh!..."

"Blah!"

"Nyu...!"

They now were making funny sounds and mocking each other, like little kids fighting over something completely idiotic and stupid. Thus, making Syrus feel much more older and mature, maybe grown-up. _How odd_, Syrus thought smiling at his new non-emotionless older brother who was still making faces at the brunette who was doing it back.

They broke the fight as soon as "their" mother called for them. They closed their mouths shut, however that didn't stop them from doing the original cliché of childhood rivalry, the glaring contest. The very very oh-so-glorious glaring contest, it was very beautiful indeed. Syrus sighed, knowing that he was right smacked in the middle of it as they kept battling. Syrus smiled a little, knowing this could be a new start of a new life. Unknowing that it will change it far too much.

**_-Owari._**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, just so you know...The guy Judai calls Bob isn't really his name, I just thought I'd like Judai to act like that. It seemed very cute to me!

Oh yes, **READ HERE NOW!**

Please pick pairings, it'll help A LOT, Fer sure...

**BondShipping:**_0_

**SpiritShipping:**_0_

**MajesticShipping:**_0_

**HeroShipping:**_0_

**FianceShipping:**_0_

**CharmerShipping:**_0_


End file.
